Thousand Night At Scarlet Devil Mansion
by ScarlettNoir
Summary: Dia diselamatkan oleh Sakuya Izayoi dan Remilia Scarlet, seorang vampir yang terkenal cukup kejam di wilayah Gensokyo. Apakah yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ia diselamatkan? Akankah kehidupannya berubah drastis atau makin buruk? Tak ada yang tahu kecuali kalian membiarkan imajinasimu berangan-angan.


**Prolog**

Angin berhembus kencang dan dingin. Saat itu salju turun perlahan sementara jalanan dipenuhi oleh putihnya es.

Udaranya benar-benar dingin. Tapi aku hanya bisa memeluk lututku dan membalut tubuhku dengan kain kumal sementara aku duduk di sebuah gang kecil yang kotor.

Lalu seseorang muncul didepan. Seorang wanita dengan rambutnya yang keperakan dan mata biru tua-nya menatapku. Ia sangat cantik walau mengenakan seragam _maid _dan syal merah terang.

Itulah hal terakhir yang aku lihat, sebelum kesadaranku hilang dan semuanya gelap.

Saat aku terbangun, aku menyadari aku berada di tempat lain. Di sebuah ruangan dan aku berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ruangan itu kecil tapi terlihat rapi

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata."

Aku menoleh kearah suara itu. Wanita yang saat itu kulihat, sekarang duduk di hadapanku dengan tenang. Seperti saat itu, sorot matanya tajam namun indah.

"Dimana aku?" sesaat aku bertanya.

Dan wanita itu memberikanku sebuah senyuman tajam dan dingin. "Selamat datang di Scarlet Devil Mansion."

* * *

Sudah sekitar beberapa minggu sejak kejadian itu. Mansion yang kutempati ini benar-benar membuatku takut. Pada awalnya aku bertanya-tnya ada apa dengan tempat ini, saat aku berbicara dengan maid itu...

"Scarlet Devil Mansion..?"

"Bersyukurlah karena Lady Remilia telah memintaku untuk nyelamatkanmu. Jika tidak, kuyakin dalam beberapa jam dengan suhu diluar, kau akan mati." Kata wanita itu. Bingung, aku hanya berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi padaku. Wanita berambut perak itu menatapku dengan tajam. "Sepertinya ia berharap ingin menemuimu." katanya lagi.

"Menemuiku?"

"Ya. Ikut denganku."

Aku dituntun olehnya ke sebuah lorong. Cukup gelap dan mengerikan dengan hanya obor api menerangi dinding-dindingnya. Aku tak bertanya maupun berbicara, namun aku benar-benar penasaran siapa mereka dan mengapa mereka menolongku.

Saat tiba di depan sebuah ruang, wanita itu mengetuk pintunya dan masuk. Seseorang - Gadis bernama Remilia itu - duduk disebuah sofa putar dan ia menatap kearah jendela dibelakangnya. Kelihatannya malam itu salju tetap turun.

"Lady, aku membawa gadis ini bersamaku."

Sesaat tak ada jawaban dan gadis itu memutar kursinya dan menatap kearah kami. Ia Seorang gadis mungil, rambutnya keunguan dan memakai baju merah muda berkhas eropa. "Terima kasih, Sakuya." Katanya. Suaranya tajam dan membahayakan. "Jadi, kau manusia yang diselamatkan saat itu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Berbahagialah, manusia," katanya lagi. "Mulai hari ini kau akan bekerja untukku. Karena kau telah berhutang nyawa padaku."

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin diperbudak seperti ini. Seumur hidup aku jauh dari pandangan manusia lain, dan aku berbeda. Manusia itu membuangku seperti barang, menelantarkanku dijalanan dan membiarkan aku mati membeku setiap musim dingin. Aku bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan mencuri dan bersembunyi.

Sebelum aku bisa mengatakan 'iya'. aku bertanya padanya. "Kalian sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa kalian menolongku?"

"Kami?" ia berkata, menyelaku dengan cepat. "Namaku adalah Remilia Scarlet. Vampir terkuat di Gensokyo."

"Vampir?" Aku terjolak kaget. "Jadi vampir benar-benar ada?"

Ia menatapku seperti aku mulai gila. "Tentu saja. Dan wanita di belakangmu itu," aku menoleh kebelakang. "Sakuya Izayoi, Chief maid."

Jadi wanita itu benar-benar _maid. _Aku hanya terdiam tak pecaya. Apakah ini mimpi? Aku benar-benar ingin bangun. "Tidak... Tak mungkin ini nyata, 'kan..?" Gumamku. "Ini... hanya mimpi, dan saat terbangun..."

"...Hei, manusia, apa kau sangat ingin hidup?" Katanya seketika.

Aku mendongak menatapnya, matanya yang berwarna merah itu seperti mendorong dan memaksaku.

"Kau menginginkan kehidupan yang berbeda dari yang dulu, bukan? Sekarang, aku memberimu kesempatan untuk mengubah hidupmu, dan apakah kau ingin mengambil kesempatan itu atau tidak, itu terserah padamu."

Aku terdiam, menatap vampir di depanku (entah bagaimana aku baru menyadari ia mempunyai sepasang sayap kelelawar di punggungnya). Sesaat aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan, "Ya. Aku ingin mengubahnya..." kataku lantang, walau terdengar sedikit bergetar ngeri.

"Karena itu..." aku menghentikan kata-kataku sejenak.

"Aku akan mengabdi kepadamu..!"

Yah, setelah kejadian itu, aku mulai bekerja sebagai salah satu pelayannya. Remi... bukan. Lady Remilia entah kenapa memperlakukanku berbeda dari yang lain, ditempatkan sebagai asisten Sakuya Izayoi. Walau pada awalnya aku bahkan tak percaya, bahwa aku mengabdi pada seorang vampir.

Aku hanya tersenyum pada diri sendiri sambil berjalan kearah ruangan Lady Remilia, membawa kereta berisi teh dan makanan manis. Aku mengetuk pintu di depanku dan masuk.

"Remilia-sama, aku membawakan teh." Kataku

"Oh, Miyuki, kau terlambat!"

"Maaf, aku tidak terlalu cepat." aku membungkuk meminta maaf dan menuangkan teh itu untuknya.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memikirkannya, mengingat hal itu terjadi, aku masih tak percaya bahwa aku hidup, dan aku mengingatkan diriku berkali-kali, bahwa saat ini aku hidup berkat seorang vampir bukan manusia.

* * *

Oh, Hello, there~

This is my first time for me to make a FF, so... please don't blame me if there was a problem or mistake!

Well, I hope you enjoy it! This is the chapter one and I will make the chapter two as soon as I got an idea~

Thank you for reading~!


End file.
